Welcome to Shadow Falls
Pilot is the very first episode of the first season of Trinity and the first episode of the series overall. Summary TWO BROTHERS ON A MISSION TO HUNT EVIL SUPERNATURAL BEINGS — Connor (Chris Wood) and Ben Davis (Jensen Ackles) move to the town called Devil's Park, ordered by their father (special guest star Jeffrey Dean Morgan) to hunt the evil beings that lurk the town's surface. The supernatural waist no time revealing their evil entity as an angry spirit (co-starring Sarah Shahi) shows her cruel intentions as she begins to claim victim after victim on unsuspecting men. Connor also becomes a student at Devil's Park High School to uncover the supernatural students and he befriends Aaron Sawyer (Colin Woodell), who is oblivious to the supernatural, while his sister Avery (Penelope Mitchell) begins to notice her powers, and Darcy Quinn (Holland Roden) is also taking a deadly consequence. Colton Haynes and John Barrowman also star. Plot Cast Main Cast *Chris Wood as Connor Davis *Jensen Ackles as Ben Davis *Colin Woodell as Aaron Sawyer *Holland Roden as Darcy Quinn *Penelope Mitchell as Avery Sawyer *Colton Haynes as Jason Stevens *Mila Kunis as Mia Roberts (credit only) *John Barrowman as Lincoln Sawyer Special Guest Star *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Finn Davis (Flashback) Guest Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Monica Davis (Flashback) *Mia Kirshner as Principal Gwen Higgins *Sara Canning as Sarah Sawyer *Eric Close as Max Stevens *Mike Lobel as Doug Co-Starring *Sarah Shahi as Violet *Steve Belford as Male Victim *Cindy Busby as Female Victim *Unknown as Mystery Attacker Trivia *Mila Kunis' role (Mia) will not appear in this episode, making it the first episode of the series to not feature a main character. *This will be the very first episode of the series, overall. *Episode 1 will feature a flashback. *There might be several hints to what kind of hybrid Connor is. *The first episode will explore the Davis brothers' friendship and whether they have a sibling-rivalry. *Max Stevens was originally supposed to have his first appearance in Bad Moon Rising but this was changed to expand Jason's storyline. *This episode will focus heavily on Connor and Darcy. Locations Body Count Production Notes Featured Supernatural Beings Cultural References Continuity Behind the Scenes Quotes Promo #1 :Connor Davis (voiceover): My name is Connor and this my life (The screen goes from Connor inside a car, and then jumps to Ben holding a knife). :Ben Davis (holding the knife, talking to Connor): Game On! :Connor Davis (talking to Ben): There's nothing normal about us, Ben. We hunt creatures that should only exist in stories. :Connor Davis (voiceover): The People in this town appear normal...But true evil lurks here. (The screenshot hovers Devil's Park High School, showing some of the students). :Violet (to one of the brother's): Ready to die! :Principal Gwen Higgins (to Connor): Welcome to Devil's Park, everyone and everything is normal here. (A boys' body falls on a car and a girl screams and runs away. But is carried away by a mysterious being). Multimedia Soundtrack Gallery |-|Promotional= Ben and Connor.jpg|Connor (Chris Wood) and Ben (Jensen Ackles) Ben 1x01.jpg|Ben (Jensen Ackles) Jacy Kiss 1x01.png|Jason (Colton Haynes) and Darcy (Holland Roden) Lincoln 1x01.jpg|Lincoln (John Barrowman) EP. 1.jpg|Ben (Jensen Ackles) and Connor (Chris Wood) Finn.jpg|Finn (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) |-|Screencaps= 74mia kirshner.png|Principal Gwen Higgins (Mia Kirshner) 640.png|Violet (Sarah Shahi) Female Victim 1x01.jpg|The Female Victim (Cindy Busby) cindybusby.jpg|The Female Victim (Cindy Busby) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Flashback Episodes